Tus Ojos Verdes
by gaby twirocker
Summary: Chicago 1918,por que Edward no siempre fue vampiro y alguna vez estuvo enamorado -mirandome con sus hermosos ojos verdes- Caroline POV Big One-Shot mal sumary,


hola chicas y chicos que me leen, antes de que se enojen y digan "bueno ¿que te crees? no puedes terminar dos fics desde hace sabra dios cuando pero te encanta sacar otras cosas nuevas"

lo se, tiene razon, que irresponsable, pero es q es cosa de inspiracion, ademas de que este fic va dedicado a alguien q no peudo decir quien es por el momento pero esta inspirado en él. bueno les dejo los coments al final. los dejo con la historia.

**nota: esta historia es antes de que Edward sea vampiro, la chica que narra la historia no existe en la saga original, solo crei que esto pudo haber pasado alguna vez.**

* * *

**Tus ojos verdes**

**Caroline POV**

Durante seis largos meses había vivido junto a Edward Masen, lo había visto salir de su casa cientos de veces; un chico alto, fuerte, con el cabello cobrizo y despeinado, siempre bien vestido y sonriente, nunca había llamado mi atención; no se si por que pensé que jamás podría tener oportunidad con él o por simple desinterés, nunca había platicado o se había mostrado algún tipo de interés de mi hacia él o él hacia mi ¿y por que debería mostrarlo? Después de todo yo no soy mas que una simple chica de 16 años y él un universitario; según parece, él debería tener una hermosa novia y cientos de amigos ¿y yo? La mayoría del tiempo soñaba despierta con libros, con chicos que jamás existirían, con personajes de los libros de Edith Wharton, chicos perfectos, chicos que jamás conocería. Veníamos de mundos diferentes que parecían no unirse jamás.

Hasta que una tarde, en el parque: me encontraba sentada en una banca viendo pasar a la gente, fantaseando de nuevo en mi propio mundo, cuando decidí dirigir mi mirada a otro lado, entonces lo pude ver, mirando en mi dirección, mostrándome sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me perdí en sus ojos, dos segundos… veinte minutos no estoy segura, la verdad no importaba.

-no te ve a ti, Caroline- me dije en voz baja

Por un momento me convencí de eso, desviando la mirada al suelo, un poco desilusionada debo admitir. Regrese a mi casa, ya era hora de la comida. Esa noche no pude dormir, aun podía ver sus ojos verdes mirándome, sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, como si admirara algo.

-ya basta, Caroline, no te miraba a ti- me repetía innumerables veces, intentando convencer a mi mente de pensar en otra cosa

Al día siguiente salí de nuevo al parque, me senté en la misma banca del día anterior y aunque intentaba convencerme de lo contrario, muy en el fondo, quería verlo de nuevo e intentar probarme que me veía a mi. Mire a la gente pasar, como siempre, imaginando cosas, historias sobre gente que no conocía ni me conocía, paso el tiempo, mi animo bajo al no tener ni rastro de él.

-no te veía a ti, que estupida eres, Caroline- pensé mientras miraba el cielo

-¡Caroline!- escuche la voz de mi hermano llamarme -¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa- dijo mientras se me acercaba

-lo siento, el tiempo se me ha pasado volando- explique mirándolo a los ojos

-bueno, vámonos, seguramente se preguntan donde estamos- dijo tomando mi mano, me apoyé en su mano para levantarme, entonces lo vi., en el mismo lugar viéndome, me quede viéndolo, olvidando a mi hermano, olvidando todo ¿seria una coincidencia?

-¿Caroline?- dijo mi hermano - vámonos ¿Qué haces?- preguntó un poco impaciente y enojado.

-no es nada- dije volviendo en si

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó intentando ver lo mismo que yo

-no es nada- le reste interés -vamos a casa- dije comenzando a caminar con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios

El resto del día no salí, solo podía pensar en él, en sus ojos verdes viéndome, en su cabello cobrizo. Me senté en mi cama, mirando la pared, cuando escuche una dulce melodía a piano, baje a la sala pensando que tal vez seria la radio, pero no había nadie, solo mi hermano y los empleados estaban en casa, seguí el sonido hasta el patio, provenía de la casa de al lado, subí al segundo piso para escuchar mejor, mire desde una ventana de la biblioteca, desde ella podía verse una sala de la casa de al lado, ahí estaba él, tocando el piano, posiblemente una composición suya, ya que nunca había escuchado tal pieza. Lo observe hasta que terminó la canción, me aparte de la ventana por miedo a que me viera y baje a la sala para escuchar la radio.

Al otro día salí de nuevo al parque, esa vez lleve un libro: "la edad de la inocencia", aunque ya lo había leído, solo lo lleve para tener un pretexto para salir de casa sin mi hermano James. Ojee el libro por un rato, recordé la platica con James antes de salir de casa. "eres muy chica para salir sola, mas en estos tiempos", es un engreído, desde que cumplió diecisiete años se cree todo un hombre y siente que eso le da un poder sobre mi. Me reí un poco de James. Me levante, dispuesta a irme cuando una paloma pasó muy cerca de mi, asustándome y haciéndome tirar el libro que tenia en las manos.

-diablos- dije, reponiéndome del susto, me agache un poco para intentar alcanzar mi libro, cuando vi. que un chico alto de cabello cobrizo se apresuraba a levantarlo para entregármelo, era Edward.

-creo que no le agradabas a esa paloma- dijo sonriente, mientras me entregaba el libro

-eso creo- contesté mirándolo a los ojos y tomando el libro

-Soy Edward- dijo estirando su mano hacia mi

-lo se- contesté sin pensar. ¡genial, Caroline! -bueno, somos vecinos- dije rápidamente

-si, claro. Caroline ¿verdad?- me mostró su hermosa sonrisa torcida

-si- respondí tímidamente, sentí como mis mejillas ardían

-¿ya te ibas a tu casa? ¿te puedo acompañar?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos

-si, claro- respondí

Todo el camino platicamos, descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común y que él solo tenia 17 y no era universitario como yo pensaba, quería ser soldado. Platicamos tanto que no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

-bueno, llegamos- anunció

-si, deben preguntarse donde estoy- dije viendo mi casa

-¿no dijiste que salías?- preguntó algo sorprendido

-pues, mi hermano sabia, pero mis papas no- confesé

-entonces, si, deberías entrar- rió un poco

-nos vemos- me despedí de él

-hasta pronto- besó mi mano y se dirigió a su casa.

Entré a la casa y una enorme sonrisa se formó en mis labios apenas cerré la puerta. Me sentí completamente feliz.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó James apenas me vio

-en el parque- respondí sin prestarle interés

-¿Quién era ese chico? ¿no te he dicho que no salgas sola?- me reclamó

-Era Edward Masen, vive al lado, me lo encontré en el parque, además, no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti, tu no eres mi padre- dije furiosa, si que me había arruinado el momento, subí a mi habitación.

Esa tarde James habló con mi padre, quien me prohibió salir de casa sola, mis padres estaban preocupados por la guerra y por que James pronto cumpliría la edad para ser reclutado, intenté no darles mas preocupaciones pero no quería salir con James todo el tiempo, no era malo, muchas veces era un gran hermano pero con él cerca jamás podría hablar con Edward.

Llevaba una semana sin salir de casa mas que para tomar clases y ocasionalmente ir al cine con James, aunque él no quería ver a Charles Chaplin, decía que sus películas eran para niños, él prefería ir a un partido de baseball o escuchar noticias sobre la guerra en su radio.

La tarde que James cumplió 18 años mi padre organizo una fiesta con los amigos del colegio de James y colegas del trabajo, mi madre y yo habíamos salido de compras y yo había encontrado un hermoso vestido para la fiesta, pero estaba algo triste, pues no había visto a Edward desde nuestro encuentro en el parque.

En la fiesta había mucha gente que no conocía y, por desgracia, amigos de James a los que yo les gustaba, no me consideraba una chica notablemente hermosa, pero tampoco estaba perdida en ese sentido, me senté en una silla, abatida por los invitados, mirando el suelo, esperando que esto terminara pronto para poder refugiarme en mis libros.

-pareces algo aburrida- escucha una dulce voz al lado de mi, levante mi mirada y ahí estaba parado junto a mi con las manos dentro de las bolsas de los pantalones y una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sorprendida

-haa, bueno yo…- balbuceo

-perdóname, he sido muy grosera, no era mi intención- genial, que estupida eres, Caroline

-no te preocupes, a mi también me sorprende- dijo - mi padre acaba de hacer un trato de negocios con el tuyo y tu padre nos invito a la fiesta de tu hermano- explicó

-oh, de todos modos lo siento, algunas veces actúo sin pensar- sentí como mis mejillas se tornaron rojas

-Caroline, ahí estas- dijo mi padre -Joven Masen- saludó

-padre, hola- saludé

-buenas tardes, Señor- saludó Edward

-yo venia con la intención de presentarlos, pero veo que ya se conocen- dijo mi padre un poco sorprendido

-si, vive al lado, no creo que eso hubiera sido muy difícil- comenté, mi padre se rió

-bueno, entonces mejor voy a buscar a tu madre ¿la haz visto?- preguntó buscándola con la mirada

-no, creo que no- respondí

-entonces nos vemos- se despidió

-si- asentí

-hasta luego, Sr. Knight- se despidió Edward, mi padre se fue, dejándonos solos.

Platicamos toda la fiesta, era como un sueño, algo grandioso. Adoraba cuando me veía, sus ojos eran hermosos, su sonrisa torcida me hacia estremecer, su hermosa voz era como una melodía para mi, todo el me encantaba, su ingenuidad, su espontaneidad, él era asombroso, era muy inteligente y divertido, además de ser atento y gracioso. Creo que me he enamorado de él.

-¿te gustaría bailar, conmigo?- me invitó estirando su mano hacia mi

-me encantaría pero no se- respondí

-no te preocupes, si te soy sincero yo tampoco se- confesó -pero podemos aprender ¿no crees?- insistió

-esta bien- dije levantándome

Comenzamos a bailar, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que hacia pero él me dirigía perfectamente.

-no debes mirar el suelo- dijo dulcemente -además, tienes unos hermosos ojos, deberías mostrarlos- me sonrío, sentí como mi corazón se agitaba al escuchar su voz. Mire sus hermosos ojos verdes que tanto me apasionaban, me sonreía directamente a la cara mostrando sus perfectas y varoniles facciones. -voy a salir de vacaciones y me preguntaba si… - rompió el silencio -si ¿te molestaría que te escribiera?-

-¿escribirme?- dije sin comprender

-si, bueno si no te molesta-

-por supuesto, me encantaría- respondí

-perfecto- dijo al tiempo que terminaba la canción

Después de ese día cada semana me llegaba una carta suya. La semana siguiente a la fiesta de James mis primos Orlandi y Rose llegaron de visita, tenia mucho de que hablar con Orlandi, además de ser mi primo era mi mejor amigo, a él le confiaba todo, además de que mi amiga Samantha me había pedido que se lo presentara. Era grandioso tenerlo en casa, con él podía salir al cine y al parque a pasear sin tener que escuchar los regaños de James.

Dos días después de la llegada de mis primos llegó la primera carta de Edward, en ella me saludaba y me contaba sobre su casa de veraneo en Florida, le gustaba estar ahí, pero no tanto como bailar conmigo, o al menos eso decía él. Apenas termine de leerla comencé a redactar una respuesta, le conté sobre mi primo Orlandi y lo molesta que era su hermana Rose, sobre lo aburrido que era el verano y muchas trivialidades mas.

Todos los jueves despertaba temprano para recibir la carta de Edward, hablamos de cientos de cosas, su madre estaba preocupada por que pronto cumpliría 18 y se enlistaría en el ejercito, aunque lo rumores de que la guerra terminaba cada vez eran mas grandes, le conté que James entraría en su servicio militar en un par de semanas y que mi madre estaba igual de preocupada. Un día llegó una carta que decía que pronto regresaría a Chicago, me puse muy feliz al leer esto, por desgracia mi primo Orlandi ya había regresado a Nueva York y no podía compartir eso con él, le conté a mi amiga Samantha y le mostré las cartas que me había enviado, ella me contó que Orlandi le enviaba cartas dos veces por semana pero ella no siempre las podía contestar por que su padre no se lo permitía.

Mi hermano se había ido a su servicio por lo que no tenia con quien salir, lo extrañaba mucho, aunque siempre me regañara o nos peleáramos, pero ahora no tenia nada que hacer, ocasionalmente recibía la visita de Samantha pero siempre venia con sus hermanos y no por mucho tiempo. Una tarde salí al jardín a disfrutar del sol y las flores, cuando escuche de nuevo la melodía de Edward, subí rápidamente a la biblioteca esperando ver a Edward tocando su piano y tenia razón, ahí estaba él, sentado con los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrado en la melodía, como la primera vez que lo escuche tocarla, me quede un momento ahí, escuchándolo. Cuando termino de tocar el piano baje al jardín, me recosté en el pasto y me quede dormida, al poco tiempo mi madre me despertó.

-Caroline, Caroline, despierta- dijo mientras me sacudía levemente

-¿Qué?- pregunté aun un poco dormida

-tienes que cambiarte, tenemos invitados para cenar- me anuncio

-¿Quiénes?- pregunté algo molesta

-un abogado de tu padre, pero basta de preguntas, anda, ve a cambiarte- ordenó, me levante de mala gana y me dirigí a mi habitación, mi baño ya estaba listo, me puse un vestido limpio y elegante y baje al comedor. Cuando entre mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era Edward, él y su familia eran los invitados.

-buenas noches- saludé a todos pero solo veía a Edward, él se levantó para saludarme

-te he extrañado- dijo en voz baja, de forma que solo yo lo escuchara, le respondí con una sonrisa.

El resto de la cena no hablamos, me conformaba con mirarlo, después de la cena salimos al jardín para platicar, hablamos sobre nuestras vacaciones, le conté sobre Orlandi y Samantha, que mi hermano se había ido al ejercito y cientos de cosas mas, cuando termino la noche prometió ir al otro día por mi para salir un poco, no sabia que opinarían mis padres de eso pero acepte, solo quería estar con él. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Masen, o al menos era el primer sueño que recordaba, no tenia mucha memoria para los sueños.

Al día siguiente lo espere, pero nunca apareció, me sentí triste y defraudada

-¿de verdad creías que le importabas? No eres mas que una niña, Caroline ¿Por qué debería interesarse en ti?- pensé y lloré toda la tarde. No supe nada de Edward los 3 días siguientes. Una tarde mi padre llegó a casa y encendió la radio rápidamente sintonizando un noticiero, al parecer una fuerte epidemia de gripe española azotaba la ciudad. Mi padre nos explicó a mi madre y a mi que su socio Edward Masen Padre había caído enfermo junto con su esposa y su hijo, me alarme enormemente ¿Edward? ¿enfermo? Probablemente por eso no se había presentado como lo prometió, me sentí terrible por haber dudado de sus intenciones y preocupada por su enfermedad, que, según mi padre, era muy peligrosa. Ya había muchos enfermos en los hospitales debido a tal enfermedad y como era sumamente contagiosa estaba estrictamente prohibido ver a los infectados.

Durante la ausencia de Edward caí en una gran depresión, le escribí un poema que esperaba entregárselo cuando se recuperara:

Tus ojos verdes son un oasis para mi sed y si tu mirada he de merecer mírame que mientras yo también te mirare... pasaran dos segundos o pasaran 20 horas; mas para mi no hay mas gloria que tus ojos verdes llenos de la lluvia de la vida y llenos de gloria. como una canción que en tus ojos se pierde. moriría feliz el día en que tenga tus ojos déjame verte; que causas mi eterna condena y seria pecado si no tuviera en tu historia mi nombre y mis ansias elocuentes con la firma amor de tus ojos verdes.

Pasaron días sin tener ninguna noticia de él, una tarde mi padre llegó a la casa con malas noticias, el señor Masen había muerto la noche anterior y Edward y su madre estaban cada vez peor. Me sentí pésima, necesitaba verlo, saber que estaría bien… pero no sabia como, ni siquiera sabia en que hospital estaría internado. A la mañana siguiente llegó una carta del ejercito, mi hermano James había muerto en el viaje de regreso, debido a la gripe española, al leer esto mi madre soltó en llanto y mi padre se encerró en un cuarto del cual no salio hasta que el cuerpo de James regreso a casa, no había muchos invitados en su funeral, todos tenían miedo a contraer gripe española por lo que preferían no salir de sus casa.

Al otro día por la noche llegó un doctor a la casa, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, mi padre lo había contratado para revisarnos, cuando llegó pude escuchar que le preguntaba por la viuda Masen y su hijo, preste atención, para tener noticias de Edward, pero no fue muy alentador, el doctor Cullen no consideraba que duraran mucho vivos. Eso fue lo ultimo que supe de Edward, el chico de los ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo, el chico de al lado, el chico que jamás olvidare ni dejare de amar.

5 años después me casé, una noche salí a dar un paseo por el parque con Daniel, mi esposo, adoraba ese parque, fue en el que conocí a Edward, pasamos por la fuente donde siempre salía a leer, el parque estaba casi vacío, por lo que nos sentamos en una banca a disfrutar de Chicago de noche, creí ver algo moverse entre los árboles, no dije nada para no alertar a Daniel, y miré hacia una parte oscura del parque, un chico se aproximaba lentamente hacia la fuente, cuando se acerco mas y lo pude ver bajo la luz de las lámparas del parque casi sufro de un infarto

-Edward- susurre al ver al muchacho

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Daniel, pensé en correr hacia el chico, pero luego reflexione, no podía ser Edward, él había muerto hace muchos años

-no es nada, vámonos- respondí sin dejar de mirar al chico algo nerviosa, alzó la vista y miro en mi dirección, sus ojos dorados me vieron, debo estar alucinado, el chico era igual a Edward cuando lo conocí, aunque no hubiera muerto al menos abría cambiado, además de no tener sus hermosos ojos verdes, aunque, debo admitir, era sumamente parecido a el Edward que yo conocí, el Edward del que me enamore. Su mirada fría se volvió hacia otro lado y continuo su camino. Nunca mas volví a ver a ese chico, pero jamás olvide a Edward Masen y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

bueno pues ahora si, las explicaciones:

como dije, me nacio la idea de escribir este fic, por una persona y pues esta inspirada en él.

la chica, Caroline, bueno... el nombre lo saque de un cuento para niños jeje xD, los demas nombres son: James; por James Knight (mi nuevo Personaje), Orlandi; es mi amigo Orlando (a quien le gusta escribir sin querer su nombre asi), Samantha; a mi amiga Mara.

pensaran que es muy largo para ser un One-Shot pero es que al principio era corto y luego se fue alargando, epro no muhco como para ser un fic y como veran fui algo breve en cuanto a la historia.

el poema, no lo escribí yo, lo encontre en internet, pero no se la verdad de quien sea, espero que esa persona me perdone por usarlo en mi fic

me costó un poco de trabajo escribir sobre Chicago en 1918, por que la verdad no estoy segura al 100% de como era en esos tiempos, espero no haberme equivocado mucho, intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude

**y por ultimo: le agradeceria enormemente que me dejaran un review para saber si les gustó, si debo dejar mi sueño de ser escritora o lo que ustedes deseen escribirme, realmente les agradeceria que me compartieran su opinion.**

vale, nos vemos, sean felices y nos leemos en el proximo fic, cap o lo que sea

pd. si de verdad les gustó la historia, le agradeceria que me pudieran recomendar con masFanficters (o como se escriba)

_Gaby Twirocker_


End file.
